


Art for julorean's 'Children of the Grave'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Black Parade (album)
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Monsters, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://julorean.livejournal.com/">julorean</a>'s My Chemical Romance story <a href="http://julorean.livejournal.com/58570.html"><i>Children of the Grave</i></a> written for the 2012 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for julorean's 'Children of the Grave'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julorean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=julorean).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9886) by julorean. 



> As usual my thanks go to my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). You are the best!!

Click to enlarge:  
[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_bbb_1.png)


End file.
